


Con el alma...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus sabía desde pequeño que no siempre se consigue lo que uno desea, aunque lo anhele con toda el alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con el alma...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraNude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
>  **Nota:** Para lyra_nude en su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste, niña. ¡Muchas felicidades y todas las bendiciones para ti! Creo que me gusta la idea de Drew Fuller como Al y de Alex Pettyfer como Scorp (sobre todo porque así, también me cierra un sexy Ian Somelhader como James ^_^)

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=AlbusScorpius_banner.jpg)

El día de su veintiún cumpleaños Albus Severus Potter sólo quería una cosa: estar lo más lejos posible del Reino Unido y del Mundo Mágico como pudiera. Pero desde temprana edad aprendió que no siempre uno consigue aquello que desea.

*******

A los once años lo único que anhelaba desesperadamente era encajar en los patrones que parecían dominar los destinos de su familia, ¿qué consiguió? Ser el primer Potter –ya ni hablar de Weasley– en incontables generaciones que terminó en la Casa de Slytherin. Aunque eso se equilibró un tanto cuando Louis y luego también Lily terminaron en la Casa de las Serpientes. Con honestidad había disfrutado en las mazmorras, no vivía a la sombra de nadie y pudo ser tan Albus como se le ocurriera.

A los catorce, quería con desesperación una cita con Cindy Middleton ¿qué consiguió? Que la Ravenclaw se pasara todo el Baile de Navidad alabando el cabello de Scorpius –que sí, Albus sabía que los finos cabellos rubios de su amigo eran bonitos–, diciendo bobadas acerca de los ojos de Scorpius –que si lo pensaba bien nada tenían de “ _plata líquida_ como decía Cin, eran más bien como la bruma matinal sobre el Lago Negro, pero hasta él sabía que decirle eso a la chica sería llamar a confusiones– y cómo no, la ropa fantástica que el rubio llevaba como otros ni soñaban, también fue parte de la charla imparable de la chica. Si Al hubiera sabido que las Ravenclaw de quinto año eran tan tontas, pues hubiera ido con Matt o con Adina, quienes le habían invitado y eran miembros de su misma Casa.

A los dieciséis el anhelo desesperado de su corazón era una noche, sólo una noche, con Scorp ¿qué consiguió? Pues precisamente eso: una noche en brazos de su mejor amigo, ambos borrachos y delirantemente felices por la victoria de Slytherin en la Copa de las Casas. A la mañana siguiente Scorpius le pidió por favor que aquello no hiciera mella en la relación que llevaban desde casi el primer día en Hogwarts y que siguieran siendo amigos. Lo que claramente ignoraba el rubio era que Albus Severus Potter estaba colado por él desde el fatídico Baile de Navidad de cuarto año.

*******

Pero ahora ya con veintiún años y a un par de terminar sus estudios como Sanador, sentía que la vida no era justa. Es más, si alguien le preguntara diría que la vida era una jodida cabrona. Porque no sólo su padre ahora era amigo del de Scorpius, su hermana era la hija que los Malfoy no tenían y Louis iba camino a ser el brazo derecho de Draco Malfoy en su laboratorio de pociones. Es decir, todo **su** lado de la familia estaba en constante contacto con la familia de Scorp y aunque Al se esforzara en hacer oídos sordos toda vez que se le mencionaba, era imposible mantenerse alejado de él.

Para el desconsuelo de sus padres –sin importar que su papá asegurara que Draco estaba secretamente complacido – Scorpius Malfoy era el buscador titular desde este año de los Falmouth Falcons. El _Chico dorado del Quidditch_ lo llamaban los periodistas y ahora también la prensa del corazón. Decía su mamá, quien por algo era la periodista de deportes más conocida del Mundo Mágico inglés, que Scorp era magnífico sobre la escoba, que sus reflejos eran casi perfectos y que sólo le esperaba un camino de éxito si el joven se mantenía centrado en el juego y no caía en la tentación de la fama y todo lo que aquella conlleva. Además, Ginny era una de las admiradoras más encarnizadas del chico a quien quería como a un sobrino más. Cada vez que en casa se hablaba con tanto cariño del rubio, a Al se le clavaba una espina en el alma. Porque él no podía, sabía que todos pensaban que eran celos o envidia, que Scorp creía que su alejamiento se debía a esa noche juntos cinco años atrás y se culpaba…

La verdad era bien distinta. Albus era todo un Potter. Se había enamorado en Hogwarts y parecía que al igual que las anteriores generaciones, era algo para toda la vida.

Y allí estaba, parado con una túnica elegante y juvenil, una copa de alguna cosa que preparó Hugo que sabía sospechosamente bien –y seguramente contenía más alcohol del que debería consumir nadie– y una media sonrisa que engañaba a quienes no le conocían bien. En ese momento Ted y Victoire deslumbraban a los presentes en la improvisada pista de baile, junto a ellos se deslizaban Rose y Scorp y algo más allá Molly y su novio. Albus les miraba reír y girar con algo parecido a la pena desde su rincón. Era consciente de que en cuestión de momentos alguien le descubriría y debería cumplir con las funciones de _festejado_. Pero nunca esperó esa mano firme en su hombro y la voz conocida que le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– No te mentiré diciendo que sé cómo te sientes. Pero probablemente te comprenda mejor que nadie.

– Yo…

– ¿Has intentado siquiera hablar con él, Albus? –Los ojos de Draco Malfoy estaban velados por las sombras de ese sector del jardín de los Potter.

– ¿Qué le diría? –Apoyando la copa en la mesa cercana se giró hasta quedar de frente a ese hombre atractivo y serio que fue durante años motivo de pelea entre sus padres y tíos– “¡Hey, Scorp! Tío ¿sabes? Desde que follamos me arruinaste para nadie más, pero no importa, seamos amigos.”

El tono ácido en las palabras del chico no se le escapó al rubio, lo que le sorprendió fue la manera casi brutal en la que soltó algo que Draco sospechaba hacía tiempo.

– Podrías intentar ser su amigo nuevamente. Scorpius te necesita en su vida.

– ¿Tienes una idea mínima de lo jodidamente difícil que es amar sin remedio a un Malfoy?

– No, pero sé lo jodidamente imposible que es olvidar a un Potter.

Albus perdió un par de latidos, estaba seguro, pero antes de reaccionar Draco ya lo llevaba hacia la pista de baile donde interrumpió cortésmente la charla que sostenían su hijo y la chica de los Weasley-Granger pidiendo el honor de bailar con la joven. Scorpius, tomó la mano de Al y con naturalidad la llevó hasta su hombro antes de iniciar el movimiento nuevamente. Albus vio alejarse al rubio mayor y le dolió hasta el alma el secreto que ahora compartían. Levantando la vista, sus ojos se enfrentaron a los nubosos ojos que no perdían detalle de sus facciones.

– No te odio, lo sabes ¿cierto? –La respuesta fue un apretón cálido de la mano que le guiaba en la danza– más bien es todo lo contrario…

La sonrisa llegó antes a las profundidades grises que a sus labios, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse porque se vio consumido en la dulzura necesitada del beso hambriento y posesivo con que Scorpius premió su sinceridad.

*******

Las manos pálidas estaban en toda su piel, marcando, adorando, reclamando una propiedad largo tiempo negada. Los besos se tornaron desesperados y ambos comprendieron que no llegarían más lejos que el estudio de Harry. Con movimientos frenéticos los jóvenes se desprendieron de las prendas necesarias para poder ir hasta donde sus cuerpos exigían. Con los calcetines aún puestos y el pantalón formal colgando de su tobillo izquierdo Albus sintió los dedos de Scorpius intentando distender su entrada. Los labios del futuro Sanador se prendían desesperados de cada porción de piel que lograban alcanzar y cuando por fin sintió ese miembro duro y caliente abriéndose paso en sus entrañas, el mundo se desdibujó un poco y su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la madera de la puerta.

– ¡Mierda, Al! –jadeó su amante– Debería odiarte… debería odiarte por negarme lo… mío tanto tiempo…

Con ferocidad tomó el rostro afilado entre las manos y le aseguró:

– Para siempre. Scorp.

Con el alma en los ojos ambos se dejaron llevar por eso que compartían y era más grande que la magia


End file.
